


Summer Fun

by Rocketman23



Series: Cuphead Prompts [7]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, and they aint wrong, but mugman give mischief as well as cuphead can, cuphead is just more chaotic haha, everyone always thinks that mugman is the really timid brother of the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: it's a hot summer day in inkwell and the boy's don't waste a second of it.





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondancer150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/gifts).



> aaaaa finally got this done!!   
> Ao3 user moondancer150 requested a fun and cute cuphead fic which is technically a continuation of my other fic "Double The Trouble"- so go check it out if you haven't already!  
> this was actually pretty fun, i adore the bros dynamic and writing them is always a treat.  
> hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it!

It was a hot summer’s day, not a cloud to be seen, as strong rays of sunshine beamed down from the sky and near scorched everything in its path. The breeze rolled lazily through the tree’s canopy, a shifting of greens dancing to and fro as the wind taunted the islands denizens with its momentary coolness. Far and wide, across the three isles, folk wandered and bathed in the welcome heat, most seeking the refreshing chill of the ocean or staying in the shade of their homes where the rays could not penetrate. Children ran through the streets and danced across the golden sand, a chase afoot, giggling and screaming as they flew by, not a care to be had for the summer heat or the envious glances of their elders. As such, two boys of a young age carolled and frolicked in the soft underlay of grass, the purpose of their game unknown even to them, the joy of just running rampant too much fun to give it a second thought. 

“catch me, catch me!” the eldest of the two encourages the younger, running from his brother, twisting this way and that so as not to be caught. The light of merriment and mischief shining bright in his eyes.

“You’re too fast, slow down!” the younger one pleads, only a few paces behind his brother but unable to catch up. 

The eldest giggles, proud to be faster than his younger sibling but he congratulates himself all too soon as the young Mug grabs his brother by the arm and the two topple to the ground in a tangle. They pant for a second, catching their breathes before breaking out into a fit of giggles, tears coming to their eyes as the laughter clenches at their stomachs and has them both rolling away to calm themselves, for a short moment. The grass brushes up against their sweat slicked skin, cool and a little tickling but comforting, the vast blue sky above them a welcoming sight.

“I…hah… I caught you!” the youngest proclaims, triumph clear in his voice.

“Pffft! I let you catch me!” the eldest Cup indignantly says, though he knows his little brother isn’t the more agile of the two, he sure has his wits about him. He huffs a sigh and lets Mugman bask in his glory, watching as the few clouds that dot the sky formed vague images.

“Hey Mug lookit that cloud, doesn’t it look like a cat??” he extends his arm and points towards a fluffy white cloud.

“I… guess so? Looks more like a dog to me” Mugman tilts his head to the side, trying to see the cat but only seeing a dog.

“What??? It’s totally a cat! Look at the ears!” Cuphead urges his brother as he points out to the bumps sticking out at the top.

“Those are dog ears!” the younger argues.

“Nuh-uh!”

“Uh-huh!” 

The two continue to bicker so, pointing out the obvious catlike whiskers or how the tail looks exactly like a dogs, throwing the differences and similarities back and forth before both shoot up from their led down positions to turn and glare at the other. Mugman fisting his hands into the grass, with full intent to stare his brother down, whereas Cuphead grips his shorts and returns the glare with full force. Both had an adorable pout upon their lips, unwilling to let the other have the last say in the matter.

“Cat!” the oldest barks.

“Dog!” the youngest squeaks.

“I’m the oldest and I say it’s a cat!!” Cuphead childishly states, using the often too used trick of being older and therefore being inherently right to his advantage.

“Just because you’re the oldest doesn’t mean your right!” Mugman defends and, without really meaning to, throws a fistful of grass and dirt in Cuphead’s face. 

Cuphead is momentarily stunned, blades of grass falling into his lap and a stray bit balancing on his nose, small clumps of dirt sticking to his sticky skin and as Mugman wipes the dirt from his face, fretting that some may have gotten into his older brothers eyes, smudges dirt across his porcelain face. 

“Aw gee, im sorry cuppy! You didn’t get any in your eyes did you??” Mugman checks his brother over, a little worried over his lack of a reaction. He needn’t have worried though, as Cuphead refocuses on his brother and a mischievous glint comes into his eyes, a grin quickly spreading across his face. Mugman knew that look and from experience this would be the best time to run if he had any chance of survival but Cuphead’s eyes held him fast. 

“So that’s how ya wanna play huh?” Cuphead’s asks mischievously. 

Mugman knows this isn’t a question that should be answered and backing away slowly he braces to leap out of Cuphead’s path. It’s just as well because the older Cup suddenly jumps forward to catch Mugman, his hands full of dirt and grass and a maniacal laugh soaring forth. Mugman manages to barrel roll to the side, a red blur passing by him and he’s on his feet and running, knowing his brother to be hot on his heels in no time. He zig zags across the sea of grass, reluctant to look behind him and see how close Cuphead was, though by the giggling and taunting of his muddy demise, Mugman could guess he wasn’t that far away. He runs towards the bench, two glasses of water sat idly by the side, jumps up onto the seat, pulling the laces of his shoes apart, and grabs a glass pouring its content onto the ground below. Cuphead is just climbing onto the seat of the bench when Mugman suddenly jumps down and runs off in the opposite direction, a confused but no less enthused Cuphead behind him. The younger boy finds himself coming to edges of the garden, a white picket fence blocking him from going any further.

“Got you now!” Cuphead breathes, chest heaving but his eyes alight with merriment. He takes a step forward, arms raised with clumps of dirt and grass still clasped in his hands. Mugman waits, one more step, two, three- and as Cuphead goes to shove a fistful of dirt in his brothers face, Mugman is charging forth and twisting to the side of Cuphead (almost tripping over his brothers shoes) and sprints back towards the bench, hollering a “you’ll never catch me!!”. 

Oh it was on! Cuphead sprints on after his brother, proud of Mugman’s tricks but knowing he’ll be able to catch up with his little brother in no time, except he doesn’t. He chases him back to the bench but this time Mugman goes underneath it and jumps when he reaches the other side, which in hindsight Cuphead should’ve known that was a little odd but he plows on regardless and unceremoniously slips when coming to the other side. He comes to a crashing stop, back firmly planted to the ground and his shirt soaking up the water that Mugman had tipped from the glass.  
Mugman runs on, head held high and giggling all the while. He had just bested his brother and was pretty damn proud of himself, full of glee he forgot throughout the chase that his shoe laces had come undone and, with all the misfortune the world could bestow upon him in that moment, fell to the heated earth. He lays there only a moment, the soft but fast tread of feet steadily coming his way and curses the invention of laces inwardly before a red blur that could only be his insanely determined brother hits him full on, a short “eeek” and flailing of limbs his only defence.

“I got you, I got you!” Cuphead chirps, trying to laugh and breathe at the same time, smearing grass and dirt along Mugman’s face. 

“Hahaha stop!” Mugman laughs too, his brothers own laugh being too infectious for him not to join in.

Finally the older Cup relents and takes a good luck at his handiwork, “you look a mess” he grins wide, pleased with making his brother look as dirty as himself. 

“You look worse” Mugman states, flicking some mud at Cuphead and pushing him off himself. 

“I look awesome” Cuphead says, striking a pose.

“Of course” Mugman easily agrees, a small bubble of giggles following suit as Cuphead continues to make faces. “All that running around has made me thirsty, wanna get a drink?” 

“Sure” Cuphead agrees and both rise from the grass and head indoors, the reason for their chase long forgotten. 

“Heavens! Look at the state of you boys!” an elderly voice resounds from the porch doorway, clearly disgruntled. 

Uh-oh, guess Elder Kettle was none too pleased with the state the two boys were in.

“You’ll have to have a bath, see if we can get all this muck of you” Elder Kettle plainly states, knowing full well the reaction he was going to get. Cuphead and Mugman glance at one another and with a quick nod, turn on their heels and bound away. “Just a few more minutes!” Mugman pleads whilst fleeing, Cuphead shouting a noble “Never!” as he races towards the bushes to hide. 

Elder Kettle heaves a soft sigh, the wind a welcome chill to his old body. Well, he’d just wait until the boys came back into the house for something to eat and drink. With a plate of freshly baked cookies and chilled juice from the fridge, he knew it wouldn’t take long until he could catch the boys and bathe them. 

~0~

Splashing can be heard from upstairs, the occasional squeak floating down the stairs, followed by a whoop and a rush of water. 

“I never get how he does that!” Cuphead huffs, finally relenting on throwing bubbles at his brother.

“What do you mean?” Mugman inquires, face surrounded by scented foam as his hands sculpt a beard.

“How Kettle always manages to make us do things I don’t wanna do!” Cuphead throws his arms up. It truly was a mystery and totally had nothing to do with the alluring scent of freshly baked cookies and the refreshing cold beverage. He scoffs at the idea.

“it’s because you like food so much that you don’t give anything a second thought” Mugman coolly states, earning a stuttered gasp and dramatic hand to the chest that Mugman knows is just for show. The face he gets from his older brother is pretty darn funny though and has Mugman giggling, his well sculpted beard falling apart at the jostling. 

“Are you calling me greedy??” Cuphead place his hands in front of his mouth in mock offence, half expecting his brother to apologise.

“Well I ain’t saying you share your food neither!” Mugman bites back, sticking his tongue at his older brother. 

The tub, once full, loses half its water as the two boys fight and bicker with each other, their laughter and shouts heard long into the cool and clear night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!  
> did you enjoy this fic?  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment what you liked!  
> and if you enjoyed and want more please feel free to ask for a prompt via my tumblr (talesbornofink) or if you don't have a tumblr just drop a request in the comment section! (please be aware that it might take me a while to get to your request as 1, my laptop is old and likes to spontaneously give up on life sometimes (same tho) 2, i am in full time employment therefore i might not have the time to do your request straight away)   
> thank you for your patience!


End file.
